The Days We Live In
by Can't-Touch-This Girl
Summary: Bella was an outcast at her old school, and unable to take it anymore,and wanting to give her mum some privacy with her new husband, she made the choice of moving to Forks and living with her father. Of course, things would not go easy on her, as she tries to fit in her new school...
1. Chapter 1

B.P.O.V

No one said moving house was easy but I knew it was time but let me start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, my mom and dad separated when I was four, yeah so the beginning part of my life wasn't that oh so welcoming and I am displeased to say that it hasn't gotten better. Renee and Charlie had been having problems but my naiive 4 year old self was too stupid to see it. At night I would hear loud shouting and yelling travel through the whole house though when I entered my mother and fathers bedroom all was quiet the shouting stopped and they both turned to me and forced smiles, asking me what was wrong. Then one day when I walked into their room Mr and Mrs Sterling were invented. Needless to say my parents were ashamed to tell me that they were the ones who always fought all the time causing me to wake up in the middle of the night. My four year old self believed them but now I know better. A year later my mother filed a divorce based on the fact that she couldn't live in a town that was so tiny and that my father and her interests had changed. My mother left everything, Charlie, Forks, The people in forks but she left everything but me. The court favoured mothers taking their children into their hands after a divorce between parents. We then found ourselves in Phoenix but the rest of my child is nothing that you wouldn't know. . Now my mom has moved on, gotten married to a guy named Phil he is now major league, FINALLY! They got married a few months ago.

When I got into my teenage years I began to feel physical pain, yep that's right I got bullied. The girl who disliked me the most was Skylar Shadows. I never knew what I ever did to her but she made it her main priority to make my life a living hell. When I had come into High School my main priority had been to stay invisible, hide behind my hair and never get noticed. I had been doing so well but then one day in the cafeteria a girl slipped on purposely dropped water and fell. The whole Cafeteria burst out laughing and then on instinct my body began to move towards the girl against my brain protests. I had knelt down to help the girl but that's when I had become public enemy number one. The girl I had helped was Skylar Shadows but when everyone started making fun of me and drawing her out of public attention she joined them in their mission to make my life as horrible as it could be. No signs of sorrow for the girl who had helped her. She changed which caused her to get into the 'it' crowd, she changed to fit their expectations and when the head queen bee left, she was given the opportunity and she took it with glee. I suffered through every blow they gave me, every glare, sneer, torment and insult. Though through that difficult time I had only cutting myself twice. One strike on both hands, the pain I felt on my arms hid the pain I felt emotionally. It took everything I had not to go back and relieve myself of the pain required to make me feel miserable by my tormentors.

A few months ago something happened that pained my entire family, something I prefer not talking about. I thought I would use the opportunity to spend some time with my dad. My mom argued at my leaving but I knew deep down that I had over stayed my welcome already. I mean her and Phil need space. They never even got a real honeymoon because of me, now was their chance. My mom finally understood my reasoning but was still reluctant asking me if I still wanted to do it even a few minutes before boarding the plane. I must say when the whole school found out about my leaving Skylar jumped at the chance of wishing me goodbye and apologising at the fact that I wouldn't make it to her birthday party not that I was going to be invited in the first place.

I was shaken back to reality when a booming noise awoke me.

_I'm at a payphone_

_Tryin to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you _

_Where have the times gone _

_Baby its all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

I groaned and literally dragged myself out of bed. I got into the shower and as usual stayed in it for a hour. I walked to my closet to find it empty, which is when I realised that I had not unpacked yesterday. I moved to my suitcase got a pair of denim jeans, my MTV top, a leather jacket and some slightly high heeled boots. I had to at least look presentable before I get insulted and picked on right? Besides the usual attire I wore told people that my parents had money but that had not changed the way people thought about me in Phoenix so I had no idea why it would change now. I was suddenly that the presence of my father was lacking. I ran to the kitchen to find a note

_Hey Bells, have gone to work. Have a great first day- Charlie_

I grabbed a drink and popped it in my bag before rushing to my car. I switched it on and the splutter of the engine met my ears. I tried again and the revving of the car began. I backed out of the drive way and made way for FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. I parked in a space that wasn't taken, jumped out of the car and put my head phones in feeling the eyes on me. I ignored it and walked to the entrance but when I passed a silver Volvo I suddenly started fuming at the stupid junk I was driving. It's not that I hated the car it was just the mere fact that it was erm too antique-ish to drive? Alright fine I'll tell the truth, I hated it, it was old, the engine was bad and it stank! But I couldn't tell all of that to Charlie, I would hurt his feelings. I would just have to make sure that the car got damaged enough that I would need a new one which I would gladly buy myself, seeing as Phil went all weird step-dad on me and thought that giving me platinum bank card would win me over for him to be accepted by me for my mom. I assured him that I did not need it and that I thought of him as a father already and if he kept my mom happy we would not have any problems but he still insisted on me keeping it. There were 5 people around the car but what held my attention was that they looked pale as Vikks and their eyes were gold. Gold! A lot of weird eyes in forks.

"Stupid Chevvy! Now that's a car! Not that stupid piece of junk," I hissed quietly.

The blonde haired girl sniggered as if she had heard me but that highly impossible. The office gave me my schedule and I headed of the lesson. As I entered the school I flinched as I waited for the taunting to begin and leave me in a fragile state but to my shock it never did. Throughout the day I kept my walls secured around myself just in case a surprise attack came

I waited..

Waited..

Still waiting

I never stuck my hand up in class, only spoke unless spoken too and kept my head down. Without the information about me given to others the rumours began. I had started to panic thinking that they were going to be as bad as the rumours in Phoenix but some of them made me laugh inside. The main one going around was;

I had that she and her boyfriend had a bad break up cause he was cheating on her

The responses surprised me

Who could cheat on that fine piece of ass

Maybe he got bored of her

That means shes free and ready to tap

Aw poor girl

What an asshole

She deserves better

If it were me, I would have made him stick around

When I heard that comment I knew that I had found the Skylar Shadows but in this school she was two people. Lauren Mallory the hoe/bossy queen and Jessica the bitch queen

Before lunch I learned that

My English teacher was kind and that she had easily wormed her way to my favourite teachers

A girl named Jessica and Lauren were gossipers and fakers

A baby doll faced Mike had been following me around like a lost puppy as to why I was lost

Right now I was currently on my way to lunch with Jessica, if I mixed with them there was not going to bad rumours spreading about me would there? I turned to the nasally high voice which was blabbing on and on about something stupid.

"So I was like don't even think about it she then she was yuh I will and I was like no I mean you like get me right?" She questioned.

I could not handle seating with her through lunch! Her voice was toxic to my ears! I scanned the cafeteria for a place away from her. My eyes settled on an empty table at the back of the café. I walked quickly away from the annoying girl.

"Like Bella where are you going?"

I turned around and I faked a smile and jerked my thumb to an empty table that was in the corner.

"No like, you're our friend now so you like sit with us duh," She voiced

DRAT! I was so close leaving the company of annoying twat. I sighed and followed her to where she and her group sat. I cautiously sat down, hoping there wasn't any food left on the chair to embarrass me. I tried to follow in the conversation dropping in sarcastic and funny comments here and there. Suddenly one by one the Special 5 as I had begun to call them sat down at the table I was going to sit in before. Filled with curiosity I turned to Jessica

"Jess? Who's Barbie, hulk, pixie, mystery blonde and pretty boy over there?"

Though Jess did not hear my question Angela did and she chose the polite thing to do which was to answer me

"Those are the Cullens. The one you nicknamed barbie is Rosalie, Hulk is Emmett , Pixie is Alice, mysterious blonde is Jasper and Pretty boy is Edward. They are the sons and daughters of Dr and Mrs Cullen," Angela replied.

"But the thing is their all, together together," Jess whined

"Yeah but Jess their not actually related their adopted and Dr Cullens like this father/match maker," Angela defended.

"Yeah but still its wrong!" Jess crossed her arms

"So you are going to tell me if you lived with those Hot, sexy boys you wouldn't make a move because their your adopted brother, they come from a family that your not even the slightest bit related to?" I asked.

She never answered but she did sink down in her chair and blush which made me roll my eyes. HYPOCRYITE! Then I realised something .

"Where's pretty boys girl friend?" I asked.

"Oh Edward? He doesn't date," She answered sullenly.

"When did he say no to you?" I laughed.

She scoffed, turned bright pink and turned away from me. As lunch bell rang I shot straight out of my seat silently hoping I had not angered Jessica enough to make my life a living hell. Why didn't I just shut up! I had to make that comment didn't i! GAH! I am so frustrated at myself! I walked into the Biology room and handed my note in and I was assigned to be partners with Pretty Boy. As I walked to my seat he jerked away and pressed his hand to his nose. I sat and moved my hair towards my nose to sniff it to see if I smelt that bad. I did not smell! What a jerk I should have known. To think I thought the day was going well. With a strained hand he moved the two objects apart, giving one to me and providing himself with one. By the end of the lesson I was fuming! He had scooted so far away from me and clenched the desk with one hand and covered his nose with the other. With 5 minutes left, I angrily gathered my things and put them in my bag.

"YOU KNOW IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SOMEONE BETTER TELL THEM PRETTY BOY NOT HIDE AWAY COWERING IN THE CORNER CAUSE THEY DISGUST YOU SO MUCH!" I hissed quietly.

He seemed shocked but his facial features changed back to the dull and guarded one he had on before.

BRING BRING!

The bell signified the end to the lesson. I stood up as soon as it did making my way towards the door while other kids were now packing their belongings and pausing to take a look at me and Assward who were heading towards the door full speed. He got there before me slammed the door open with me following in suit and we split off to different ways.

My next class was gym and we were playing badminton and my Gym teacher paired me with my personal stalker….Mike. My anger caused us to win the game.

At the end of the day ran to my car and jumped in. I looked at Assward and his family who were staring at me, I turned Pretty Boy and flipped him the bird and drove off but before I did I saw the shock in his family and himself. Half way home I realised what I had done. I had made enemies! Shit!

Edward who was going to get his family on me

And Jess who was going to get Lauren and go against me.

Enemies on your first day Bella, a new record

Well done Bella

Well done!

I scolded myself.

Tomorrow the torture would begin, I sighed and drove on. Clearly luck was NEVER on my side.


	2. Chapter 2

B.P.O.V

I knew what I would have to do today. I would march up to him and apologize and hopefully he wouldn't throw my apology back in my face and torture as Skylar before. As I parked my car I noticed no one glaring at my car so I took this as a sign that Edward had not begun his ultimate revenge yet. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I stepped out of my car and headed towards the spot where the Volvo would come and park when I heard a sudden yell. Someone was calling for me. Me? Oh man! He had told people and now they were coming for me. I hesitantly turned around and saw it was Tyler and he was beckoning me to come over to his group. Since I had angered Jessica yesterday I did not want to cause any more trouble within the group si I glanced once more at the spot of the car and headed to the rowdy group.

"Hey there bella," Mike grinned.

Unfortunately this greeting action had caused Jessica to turn towards me and glare! She seriously was jealous over a simple hello? Man this chick was either obsessive or those cheer leader 'stay away from my boyfriend' stereotypes.

"yeah, _hey there bella," She sneered_

What crawled up your butt and died? I snickered in my head. Suddenly the whole group burst out laughing whilst holding their stomachs. I looked at them wide eyed, had I said that out loud. Jessicas huff and strut to the building answered my question. I turned to Mike

"You should go after her,"

"You think?"

"Yeah,"

I watched him follow Jessica, which made me smile seeing as I thought they made a good couple. Maybe after telling Mike to go after her, she would possibly forgive me. The Cullens chose that minute to show up but they weren't in the Volvo but a truck. A truck that was WAY better than mine. Jelousy flooded through me, I had to get rid of this truck soon, one by one they came out

Emmett

Rosalie

Jasper

Alice

Edward

Wait, where was Edward he wasn't there! How was I supposed to apologise, without him being there! Idiot! I would just ask one of his sibling to give him message! Brilliant! Emmett? No, he could squash me like a grape. Jasper? No, too stiff. Rosalie? No way! Too intimidating? Alice? Yes Alice! She was perfect. I noticed the group start to depart on their way to class. I followed close behind them, pulling out my phone.

**Hey bells hows your day- j**

_**Suckish -b**_

_**Should I ask why?- J**_

_**Nah, will tell you later. Hey aren't you supposed to be in school- Bxxx**_

_**I am in school, my idiot of a teacher is running late as usual *rolls eyes*-J**_

_**Well unlike your teachers mine are punctual I GTG-Bx**_

_**Oh man! Your no fun!-J**_

_**Do you want me to get detention?-B**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan gets detention, I know that will never happen, you know that will never happen but I would love to see the day. LOL-J**_

_**My full name, really? Don't be a jerk :P-B**_

_**You love it!- J**_

_**Whatever, I seriously have to go bye!- B**_

_**Sure sure-J**_

I walked into my first class smiling. He always did cheer me up. I looked around and I found my seat which happened to be next to Jasper Cullen. Stupid history. The teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, today we are going to be learning something very fun and interesting!" She exclaimed.

"Is it related to history?" Eric asked.

"Most definitely" The teacher grinned.

"Then its not going to be fun!" Eric finished.

The whole class began to laugh, I even cracked a smile. Though when the students found that that the teacher was not laughing nor did she find it amusing they shut up. She grinned wickedly at Eric. Then moved to her table brought out a slip and wrote something on it, she walked to Erics desk and handed him the slip. His eyes cast over the slip in horror

"DETENTION EVERY FRIDAY FOR A MONTH!?" Eric dropped his head

"No! I mean no disrespect but the big game is this month on Friday!" Ben jumped in

"He should have thought of that before running his mouth. Now class we are going to be learning about Major Jasper Whitlock, The King of the west, conquerer of armies and destroyer of missions!" Miss Golde could hardly contain her eagerness "I want you for ten minutes to turn to your partner and brainstorm on what you know about him,"

I turned to Jasper and when I eventually noticed he was not going to start conversation, I began to speak.

"Okay, I may not know a lot when it comes to history but I am very familier with Major Jasper Whitlock. He has three titles which are The King of the west, conquerer of armies and destroyer of missions. He was raised by Caroline and Jonathan Whitlock, though when time for war came Jonathan was incapable of going to into war, so to save his father which meant disobeying him Major Whitlock snuck out to the army and registered his name under the name of his father" I spoke passionately "…Then after many victorys Major Whitlock disappeared NEVER to be seen again!"

Jasper stared at me in shock at how much I knew

"I believe that his father was General Carver," Jasper countered

"Those are lies, you see what happened was that General Carver was blinded by fury and signalled war, his men were not ready so there was a low chance of them winning. So when Major Whitlock won the war for them to get into the peoples good books he told them he was his son. It was easy for him to manipulate them because no one knew were Major Jasper came from," I added calmly.

"Wow, you know your stuff,"

"Unfortunately Miss Swan is wrong! General Carver was indeed Major Whitlocks father," The teacher added.

"Why of course I would know anything about the old west," I said in my western accent.

"Thank you, for understanding Miss Swan ," She answered completely oblivious to the fact that I was mocking her.

She went on with her lesson, though I took out a piece of paper grabbed my pen and wrote:

**I'm totally right! I just wanted her to save her pride-B**

_**And save her pride you did. Whats with the western accent?-Jas**_

**Oh nothing, I spent times in the west with my Uncle! He is a HUGE history buff! That's how I know these things! What suck is that I know that half these facts are wring but I can't do anything about it:\-B**

_**I know what you mean- Jas**_

With that the lesson ended and I jumped out of my seat and out the door. After Jasper nothing else in my following classes was interesting enough to talk about. It reached lunch time and I was going to get my food. I eyed the table I was sitting at yesterday to see the Skylar wannabe twins glaring at me and putting their feet on the last chair remaining. I saw Angela and Ben give me an apologetic smile but I shrugged in what can you do sort of way. I saw Alice at the salad bar and I gathered my nerves and walked next to her. Before I could even open my mouth she turned to me in a flash.

"Heybella,mynamesAlice,wannaseatatmytable?" she rushed out.

I stood there dazed.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused.

"Hey…Bella…My names…alice….wanna…seat….at…my…table,"

"One thank you for saying that much slower. Two no thank you. Three I just wanted you to tell your brother im sorry for being rude but in my defence he was pissing me off," I stated

Reasonable Bella: That is No way to apologise

Rude Bella: Meh! He is lucky we were nice. I was thinking of some Very bright and colourful words there!

Reasonable Bella: *Gasp* Those colourful words shall not enter my ears!

Just normal Bella: WTF! Why are there voices in my head.

Reasonable Bella: We are her to direct you. Like a navigator, helping you in life and-

Rude Bella: OR in shorter words we are conscience

Just normal bella: I should have believed them when they said I was going crazy! This is MADNESS!

Ride Bella: Bella-

JNB: I mean I literaly-

RB-BELLA!

JNB-IS THERE ANY MEDICATION FOR THIS!?

"BELLA!" A voice said

"Huh!" I voiced

I was suddenly brought back to reality. I was sitting on the Cullens table. I looked around in confusion.

"Okay! I was over there and now im here? How the hell did that happen! I must be crazy! I should be on medication!"

The group infront of me began to laugh!

"Bella you and I walked here after your refusal, you were a bit dazed so I helped you here,"

"Ya'know I can arrest you for teenapping," I asked

"I only took you 100cm from where you once were!"

"Still"

_**I am stopping this chapter here coz quite frankly…..IM TIRED! AND I LOVES MY SLEEP! ITS 00:37! AND I FEEL PASSING OUT!**_


End file.
